Fire and Shadows of the Untouched
by Domenique
Summary: The last Cullen to walk the face of earth, meeting her destiny and fighting the fight of blood. Filled with all our characters we love.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning and End

I have always dreamt of fire, and in my dreams it was the fire that called my name. But this name was not the name my mother had given me.

_It was a name no one wanted to call out._

In this dream, the fire was my God and each person that burned next to me was smiling the smile of blood.

This is a story written to protect the ones we love from ourselves once we become the fire that follows us. This story is the purest form of the desire that one should not seek and I'm writing this story now, before I trade this fire for the darkness that never ends.

_My story ended long before it started…_

I grew up in a small town called Rustenburg. It is not exactly the definition of a small town, as they reminded us on a permanent daily basis that our town was the fastest growing town in South Africa.

I never really cared about the history. All I knew was that it was way too warm and definitely way too small for what my imagination had in mind for my life's journey.

I would define my life before it all started as a warm, adventurous walk in the sun –always writing a story and a to-do list in my mind, always viewing each person as a book I needed to read.

I can remember running around as a child, enjoying every moment of nature's love with my father. I had always been on my own. But I did value my family –my mother and my father.

There was only one rule I had to obey at all times, that was never to touch anyone when I felt anger wash over me.

I would like to introduce myself, before I open the book of my life to you.

I _**was **_Caroline Cullen, and now I am Master Cullen. It is with this letter that I will be the last of the voluntary to ever make contact with any person and immortal that would know of our existence.

I need to state clearly that the reason they stole me from my life was not because they wanted to give me the gift of immortality…the reason they stole me was not just because they saw a protector for their own, but they took me because they are evil, heartless, cold ones. Cold ones, not just because they are frozen in a body that shows no emotion, feels no pain, and has no temperature, but rather they're cold ones because they do not feel anything for _anyone_.

These are the ones I saw in my fire dreams. They had no names and they had no shadows, only the smile of blood. Little did I know, the blood they smiled...was the blood of the ones I was made to protect.

Who I was and who I am here in my last hours, is the reason I need to write this before I enter the fire.

May you read this story and remember who you are when our shadows follow you to my fire.

This is the story of the last Cullen to walk the grounds which we called Earth.

_**Okay so a big thanks you for Elizabeth for helping me! I'm so glad to have a sweet and wonderful beta* and inspiration hits when one reads a great story so thank you to all fanfic writers for inspiring this story**_

_**Kisses **_

_**Domenique **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story is inspired by SM,now a short opening to where our renesme and caroline to Elizabeth for assisting ****

Everlasting bond

Chapter 1

"Caroline Cullen, I told you as long as you live under this roof you will not go anywhere near the town or the streets! We did not move to this farm so you can travel the roads as you wished! I have told you millions of times there's nothing out there but danger. Please listen to me! I don't have any time left to continue with this argument."

My mother was standing in front of the door, begging me -in some threatening way- to listen to each word she had to say. I just stood there, knowing I was fighting an endless battle.

"Please, Mother, I promise you, I will not touch anyone. I won't even speak to anyone! I just need to see where the roads lead to. I beg you, Momma. I have never broken your rules. I need to be out there and see the world!"

"Caroline, you know I love you, please trust me. It's not safe for you to go out there!" She reached out to touch my cheek, but just as she was about to touch me I could see the tears in her eyes – the same tears I have seen for the last twenty-one years. Her chocolate brown eyes resembled the pain I was causing her, just by being whatever it was I am.

"Mother, I am sorry, I never meant to make you cry. Please don't cry. I love you." My mother had not always been this way. Since my father died in the War, she never spoke about it. She had lost a part of her soul. He was our protector and so she had lost him and her family.

I can only remember granny, Isabella. I was told hundreds of times about my grandparents' story. In honour of my grandfather, my surname was changed when he passed away. My father agreed to this, as he explained to me that my grandfather was his best friend and my grandmother was his life. It was a close bond I never had the privilege to share, for when I was born, there was a War in which most of my family was lost.

My mother and myself were only saved because my Aunt Alice told us where we would be safe…she was also lost in this war my mother never spoke about. All I knew was that it wasn't safe for us –that there were people who were searching for us.

I've heard my mother cry many nights, screaming and shouting for my father. She called him "my Jacob", my poppa was the strongest biggest man in the world. He loved us more than anything.

He told me in his letter how he would always be with me in my heart and soul. And I knew he was in me; I could feel him. He was the only person I could love and hug, I missed him always…I missed my father and I wished he could be here for my mom.

"You remind me so much of your father, Caroline." For as long as I could remember, this was how hundreds of our evenings started.

"I sure am glad, because someone has to be the best at everything they do in this world." My mother just smiled and asked me to finish my food.

My mother was a very wealthy woman, as she had gained all of my family's riches when we lost them. However, we never went anywhere, travelled or used the money, as she explained to me how important it was for us to blend in.

Not that I understood why we stood out.

Because I never got to meet any people, all I knew was that I was not allowed to leave her sight and that I was not allowed to ask too many questions about my beloved family, who we used to talk about when my dad was still around.

That evening before I went to bed I took out the letter my dad left me almost ten years ago. There was so much he never explained before he left, and this letter was all I had left, since I knew a piece of my mother died each time I asked about him or my beloved family. She never spoke about it anymore…so, as many evenings before this one, I opened the letter and started reading.

_**My dearest daughter Caroline,**_

_**I love you so much. You mean the world to me. I'm writing you this letter, not only to tell you how much I love you, but also how much you mean to me. I promise I will always be with you, if it's not in person, then it will be in your heart.**_

_**I know your heart bleeds to be touched and loved, and you might not know it now but you will be our protector some day. I love you more than the world, and this gift is just to remind you of how you must always carry your spirit wherever you go.**_

_**Happy birthday, my angelic Caroline**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Your father**_

_**Jacob **_

That day I received a bike from my father.

My mother was preaching to me over and over and I would never forget how proud my father was when I beat him across the line at the age of ten. He told me I reminded him so much of my granny, Bella.

With this warm, loving feeling, I fell asleep with my father's letter close to my heart.


End file.
